meu_marvel_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers: Pre-Battles
Avengers: Pre-Battles is a prequel series based on the famous Marvel Comics Superhero Team. It is produced by Netflix. It is canon to the [[Marvel Extended Universe|'Marvel Extended Universe']]. It is set between when they organise the Team. Season Synopsis Season One (Shield Days) To Be Added Season Two (The War Rises) To Be Added Season Three (The New Missions) To Be Added Season Four (Offence) To Be Added Season Five (Civil War) To Be Added Season Six (Assemble) To Be Added Cast Main Article: Avengers: Pre-Battles/Full Credits Starring Cast * Timothy Olyphant as Tony Stark / Iron Man (Seasons 1-6) * Garret Hedlund as Steve Rogers / Captain America (Seasons 1-6) * Charlie Hunnam as Thor (Seasons 1-6) * Cillian Murphy as Bruce Banner / Hulk (Seasons 1-6) * Emily Blunt as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow (Seasons 1-6) * Sean William Scott as Clint Barton / Hawkeye (Seasons 1-6) * Michael Jai White as T'Challa / Black Panther (Seasons 1-6) * Billy Crudup as Vision (Seasons 1-6) * David Oyelowo as Sam Wilson / Falcon (Seasons 1-6) * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch (Seasons 1-6) * Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff / Quicksilver (Seasons 1-6) * Denzel Washington as Nick Fury (Seasons 1-6) Recurring Cast * Prudence Vinden as Daisy Johnson / Skye / Quake (Seasons 1-6) * Unknown Actor as James Rhodes (Seasons 1-6) * Unknown Actor as Phil Coulson (Seasons 1-6) * Chloe Grace Moretz as Loki (Seasons 1-6) * Damien Sandow as Aldrich Killian / M.O.D.O.K. † (Seasons 1-6) * Ryback as Carl Creel / Absorbing Man † (Seasons 2-6) * Ian McShane as Count Luchino Nefaria / Count Nefaria † (Seasons 2-6) * Sebastian Koch as Johan Schmidt / Red Skull (Seasons 1-6) * Amanda Seyfried as Sinthea Schmidt / Sin (Seasons 1-6) * Mallory Jansen as Ophelia Sarkissian / Madame Hydra (Seasons 1-6) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Brock Rumlow / Crossbones (Seasons 1-6) * Robert Pattinson as Eric Savin † (Seasons 1-6) * Ewan McGregor as Samuel Sterns / Leader (Seasons 2-5) * James Earl Jones as Ultron (Seasons 1-6) * Unknown Actor as Grandmaster (Seasons 4-5) * Unknown Actor as Bob (Seasons 1-6) * Justin Theroux as Jones (Seasons 1-6) * Jake Gyllenhaal as RollinsJones (Seasons 1-6) * Clive Owen as Ward (Seasons 1-6) * Spencer Wilding as Donald Gill / Blizzard (Seasons 3-5) * John Krasinski as Hyperion (Seasons 3-5) * Unknown Actor as Bill Foster (Seasons 3-5) * Ray Park as Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus (Seasons 4-6) * Ralph Fiennes as 332033-HC (Seasons 5-6) * Arnold Schwarzenegger as 332456-HC (Season 4) MEU Guest Stars * Unknown Actor as Peter Parker / Spider-Man (Seasons 1-6) * Norman Reedus as Johnny Blaze / Ghost Rider (Seasons 1-6) * Unknown Actor as Scott Lang / Ant-Man (Seasons 1-6) Appearances Items * Iron Man Armor: Mark LXI * Iron Man Armor: Mark LXII * Iron Man Armor: Mark LXIII * Captain America's Shield * Captain America's Uniform * Mjølnir * Black Widow's Batons * Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow * Panther Habit * Vibranium * EXO-7 Falcon * Quicksilver's Goggles * Quake's Gauntlets * Loki's Spear * Loki's Pistol * Infinity Stones ** Soul Stone ** Reality Stone ** Space Stone * Crossbones' Heavy Blaster * Red SKull's Blaster Organizations * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Avengers * HYDRA ** WWII Commandos (flashbacks) ** Classic Commandos ** City Commandos ** Tank Commandos ** Magma Commandos ** Snow Commandos ** Aqua Commandos ** Flamethrower Commandos ** Viennese Commandos ** Tech Commandos ** Black Ops Commandos ** Pilot Commandos ** Desert Commandos * A.I.M. * R.A.I.D. * Grandmaster's Entourage Events * World War II (flashback) * Worldwide War ** Capture of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Plans ** Rescue of Captain America & Tony Stark ** Battle at the Jura Mountains HYDRA Facility ** Escape from the Hellicarrier ** Battle of the Desert of Gulmira Category:TV Series